


罐头男孩

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta





	罐头男孩

有一种在地下市集自由交易的男孩，他们被蒙住双眼，脖子上套着项圈，牵着一条沉重的锁链，双腿张开像一只青蛙，祈祷着能被装进那个巨大的玻璃罐头中，变成幸运的宠物，否则就会被商人带回那间黑暗的屋子里熬煮成汤，灌进乞讨者残破的肠胃。

他们尽全力张开双腿展示，浑身赤裸着跪趴在舞台的边缘等待买家的检验，他们拿着放大镜拨翻肠道里的褶皱寻找瑕疵，当作和商人讨价还价的筹码。

李东赫被挂在墙上，他的四肢嵌套进铁圈钉进墙壁，他的上半身被撕裂着，下半身不断地下坠，周围充斥着买卖双方的谈判声，他们交换着条件，商量该如何等价交换，双方都在探测着对方心底能接受的最低价格，商人获得金币，买方购买得到心仪的罐头男孩。

他就像一个展示品，每一个商人在这个售卖他们所饲养的男孩时，都会把这一批最抢眼的货色当作招牌，挂在门面里显眼的位置招揽顾客。然而这种地下市集也分等级，那些被当作招牌的男孩常年悬挂在屋壁，比起售卖，更像是一种标志。

他们被困在透明的牢笼里，被遮住了眼睛塞住了耳朵，留下一张嘴当作试用品，在顾客需要时被推进特制的黑屋，他们看不见四周的环境，每一寸皮肤都因为未知而紧缩，明明处在恒温的室内却感到寒冷。

李东赫低垂着头，像是一只被剥去皮毛的动物。他听见一些细碎的呻吟，沿着门缝边流出来，挥发在空气中变成不具形的刺扎进他的身体，他以为自己已经习惯，从被戴上黑色的头套的那天起他就被栓住，被转卖，被展示。他的要价很高，周围的声音换了一茬又一茬，商人饲养的男孩在他的手里买卖，或者被丢弃变成下一个男孩的养料，他都挂在那里。

商人是否真的想要出售他，还是熬到某一天他奄奄一息后，用他的血肉骨髓去喂养下一个被挂在屋顶的男孩。他等待的是被拉开遮住双眼的黑布还是切割开他肉体的钝刀，李东赫平躺在冰冷的桌面上，商人的手掌上涂满了黏稠的膏体，他被掰开，商人的手在他的皮肤表层上游走，将膏体塞进他身体的每一处。

一开始很害怕，他闻见商人身上的血腥味，就出自于那些刚才还和他同处在一个空间的男孩，他们被剥去了皮囊，毛发也被连根拔起，他们躺在血泊中艰难地呼吸时才再一次看见这个世界，也是最后一次，以第三视角看见自己被摊开挂在墙壁上。

他的麻木只是对鲜血的麻木，然而恐惧却像是刻在骨头里，他被商人驯服以致于被解开了锁链也无法逃走，他的脚背上有一颗无形的铁钉将他牢牢地禁锢在这拥挤的森林木屋，他不会拉下遮住眼睛的那条黑布，即使轻而易举。

日复一日的展示，李东赫举起双臂，等待着商人的镣铐，然而他却被推进另一个房间。房间里的气味很陌生，他的双眼被锁在黑色的布条后，嗅觉和听觉变得更为敏觉。周围不再充斥着血腥味，也听不到买家低声细语的声音，他听见一声微不可闻的轻笑，注视着他的同时压出身体的鼻吸，混合着那声嘲弄似的笑声敲打着他的大脑神经。

他面对的是不同的买家。原来他张开手臂挂在墙上是为了招揽顾客，而如今商人将他推向一张冰冷的手术床，他的小腿被抬起架在身体两边，他的手铐在两侧的钢管，商人用器械撑开他的雌穴，一个完全初生干净的甬道在他的呼吸下显得娇艳欲滴，李东赫放任生理刺激引发的呻吟喷涌出他的喉咙，因为这就是他的工作，也是他的价值所在。

地下集市的双性人并不稀奇，由于市场早期的偏爱导致产品生产过剩，挤压在仓库的双性人被低价批发，普遍到成为菜单上明码标价的菜品，来自实验室和自然出生的两种类型在价格上没有明显的区别，而李东赫能成为商人的底牌自然有特别之处。

商人在舞台上为特别来宾表演李东赫的性爱反射，他将模拟器放进器械撑开后的两条肠道里，模式开启后发出细微的震动声，一根摄像探头支在他的双腿之间录下在模拟性交下，李东赫肠道翻红后收缩的反应。他四周围绕着数十个摄像头全方位的记录下他的初次表演，他张开嘴，呻吟被放大，在室内回旋后重新降落在他身上。

他的表情、液体、手指紧抓住冰冷的钢管后又松开，在他口中吞吐的气体裹藏着一种木头的香气，商人将塑料薄膜圈套在他的脖颈收集这些气体，将从李东赫身上剥离的试用品呈现给端坐着拍卖这具身体的竞拍者。

商人叫出一个底价，他虎视眈眈地盯着竞拍者手中的筹码，为了等来这批竞拍者他用十几年的时间来喂养一个精品，用新鲜的同龄者的血液浇灌，用美丽的男孩当作培育他的肥料，他精心栽培出了李东赫，李东赫没有让他失望，他的演出精妙绝伦。

竞拍者们向舞台上扔出手中的金币，这些金币代表着押金，一枚金币象征着一箱金条，待竞拍成功后支付全部价款。

李东赫听见商人愈渐兴奋的叫卖声，圆形的金币掉落在他的肚皮上，高温的身体接触到冰凉的金属固体后甘之如饴，他挺起身体去接住更多，手腕和脚踝却牢牢地锁在钢床边，将他拉成一张薄薄的网。

“我支付全部的筹码，还有人出价更高的吗？”竞拍们停下交谈，他们纷纷回头看那个站在顶楼的客人，像是被定格在这瞬间，四周犹如他被关进静室一般让人窒息，耳鸣声在他的脑袋里穿梭，随着商人敲下拍卖锤后盯进他不断跳动的双眼。

他被用保鲜膜裹住装进透明罐头，有人抬起罐头将他固定进一个木箱后装进黑暗的车厢，为了防止他逃走而用锁链将他的四肢和脖子都拉开连向车厢的四个方向。商人将他包装成一个礼品后交货，他从这单交易中获取的金条可以让他购买更加鲜美的男孩，再用十几年喂养出一个昂贵的招牌，在等级更高的集市向竞拍者展示他的作品。

货车开进了仓库，车厢里卸下的货物拆除了木箱后搬进来了中标者的房间。李东赫终于从那个黑暗混乱的集市中出来，他呼吸了一口外界的空气，漂浮着尘霾的空气进入身体后搅乱了原本的身体循环，他昏昏沉沉地睡去，是人生中初次平躺着入睡，他陷入柔软床被堆积的温暖沼泽。

然而，他真正的炼狱才刚刚开始。

用来绑住他双眼的黑色尼龙布带放在床边的柜台，他双眼肿胀着缓慢适应着整室的明亮，李东赫扭动着身体，挪动着下肢踏进蓬松的地毯上，他扭动着身体，白色的睡裙长及脚踝，束紧手腕和腰间的细带随着他的摆动扫过掌心，他长年赤裸着，现在即使穿着轻薄的布料也觉得痒。

从他的肌肤探进他的身体，穿进他的血管，随着血液的循环在遍及他的全身。李东赫尝试着走了几步，他孱弱的双腿早已支撑不起他的身体，踉跄几步跪跌在长毛地毯中，他跌倒时摔在地上的声音被全部吞进绵密的毛根，李东赫独自在房间里适应着陌生的身体。

房间很安静，他的心跳和脉搏声在他耳边放大，每一次跳动都像是重现商人敲下拍卖锤的那一声。他掐住自己的脖子，在他双手逐渐掐紧他的脖子之间大张开口呼吸。

他还有自我生存的能力吗？中本悠太凝视着监控录像中挣扎的肉躯，李东赫被锁在自己的牢笼，一条无形的牵引绳从他的手边扣在李东赫的项圈。

李东赫对自己存在的意义有着清楚的认知，商人给他观看的性爱视频，在他面前和其他男孩做爱，让他看清楚该如何调整自己的姿势以承受最大程度的剥夺，商人对他数十年的精神培育，潜移默化地将原本私密、羞耻的行为转移成为他的条件反射。

他摇着尾巴跪趴在脚边取悦，摘除眼罩后生涩地使用着双眼表露出一副娇憨的表情。他讨好地用脸颊去蹭中本悠太的皮鞋，然而中本却用脚尖抬着李东赫的下巴，冰冷的眼神让李东赫不寒而栗。在他维持着如此不尴不尬的动作，中本却突然对他微笑，和煦地笑着拉着他的手把他拥入怀中，他的手指把玩着李东赫的耳朵，另一只手撩开他的裙底。

中本跪在他的床边为他穿上定制的漆皮高更鞋，他亲手服侍李东赫穿衣，将紧身内搭长裙的吊带挂上他的肩膀，中本将他牵引至镜前，把白色的丝巾系成一个巨大的蝴蝶结，垂挂在他的胸口。李东赫看不清眼前，藏匿在眼罩下的双眼接近退化，他眼中的世界白茫茫一片混沌。

但是中本在他耳边呼吸时夹杂着满意的笑声，他便了解到中本被他取悦，他时时刻刻在践行发挥自己的作用，收到中本的反馈才能磨灭心中的惶恐，即使他什么也看不见。

他们在一条长长的餐桌上用晚餐，李东赫穿着一只红色的皮鞋，另一只脚穿白色的短袜，椅子太高，他的脚垂在空中。餐桌的中间摆放着金色的烛台燃着红色的蜡烛，天花板上的吊灯摇摇欲坠，女仆端上带血的牛排，先放在中本的桌前，等他用刀叉切好之后再移动到李东赫的面前。盘子里滴了两三滴血，桌腿边爬过一只蟑螂，爬过他身边时，李东赫捕捉到它爬动时落下细碎的摩擦声，他用穿着白色短袜的那只脚心碾过去，白袜底留下一溜污红的血。

李东赫适应了厚重的衣物压在身体上的感觉，他的双眼朦胧模糊，眼前的镜子里映照着赤身裸体的他，侍女为他穿上中本指定的衣裙，裙角在走动中扫过脚踝。他通过触摸来熟悉这个房间，除了中本进入房间里的那段时间，卧房的门关上之后，沉沉闷闷的味道，像一具宽阔的棺材。

他听侍女们叫中本为先生，就也跟着他们叫，“先生先生”，笨拙地演绎着从录像中学到的技能，在中本压向他时留下湿漉漉的吻。

中本喜欢的东西很多，他用披帛拴住李东赫的手腕，系在床架的四角将李东赫在空中拉开成一张薄薄的人皮，烛台上的蜡油滴在他的后背钩成一幅梅花，冰凉尖锐的钩针刺破皮肤，尚未凝固的红烛填满他的伤口。李东赫想弓起背却止不住下坠，悬空着反复在滚烫和冰冷中淬烧。

商人的浸泡起了作用，他被淹没在药浴的木桶中，口鼻里堵满特制的药材，李东赫在窒息的边缘和这些药材相融，商人完全打造出他的身体。

中本的手冰凉，他双膝下铺着十层松软的床垫来检验李东赫的肌肤是否如商人所说的一样娇嫩，他在李东赫的双腿之间，舔舐着东赫的外踝骨，牙齿和舌头挤压着东赫小腿的肌肉，中本轻轻咬起东赫小腿上柔软的皮肤，他贴在东赫的腿边，眼睛去盯着床头上安放的那片巨大的镜墙，李东赫昂起头露出脆弱的喉结，他跟随着中本的咬噬而呼吸，就像中本咬住的不是他的皮肉，而是他的命劫。

舌头在他的腿间留下水迹，中本在他腿间吮吸出硕大的红块，东赫的身体也因此而颤抖。中本心满意足地观赏着他的耕耘，雄性的肠道吐出红色的肠肉，湿润的唇肉间分泌着黏稠的液体，检验现在才开始。

他的双指侵入李东赫的领地，勾起指尖在他的内壁肆意的翻转和扣挖，李东赫的身体随时为性爱运作，中本刺穿他的身体引发的反应是商人长期训练后的结果还是由他所引发直至爆炸的生理反应，李东赫现在犹如一团积聚的反应堆，中本将他引燃。

李东赫尖叫着，他在自己的喘息中加入了哭喊，但他不会呼救，因为商人从未讲授过他如何求救，他的身体快要裂开时也只会欲拒还迎地张开嘴流淌下涎液。中本让他剧烈的燃烧，他的所有行为举止都作为燃料让这团烈火烧起来燎平整个房间。

在他腿间抽插的双指换为一根持续震动的模拟棒，环形的柱身外壁突起的半球将肠道撑开，落入凹陷的肉敏感地跳动着，他从身体里变成一段凹凸不平的丘壑，震动的模拟器引发一场地震。

李东赫的身体构造使他在服务于所有者时提供更多的功能，他的各种器官和感觉全开给予所有者最佳的使用体验。中本打开他的雌穴，两指夹开充血肿大的肥厚阴唇，黑色的甲片拨开他张开一道小口呼吸的蜜穴，张开口的同时流淌出的黏液连城细丝，滴落在中本的黑色西装裤晕开，细丝挂在李东赫的股间和中本的大腿，他用手指缠绕着黏腻的细丝，伸出舌头尝了尝味道。

商人当初宣讲时的说辞，中本虽然觉得他有夸大其辞的嫌疑，但依然在挂出李东赫时推出了他全部的筹码购买。现在看来，商人并没有欺骗他，李东赫存在的价值甚至超过了他当时支付的价款。

他缓慢地进入李东赫的身体，俯身趴在李东赫的后背，舌头舔过他的耳廓，在他的耳蜗里模仿着他身下的频率抽插。他抬起李东赫的下巴，手指扳开他的牙齿，松开他紧要的下唇，将他烧得火红的舌头夹出，包在嘴里的津液沿着他的手指流向他的手腕，从他的手肘重新回到了李东赫的身体。

正是因为中本喜欢观看他的反应，在他的床头上的那面墙上贴满了镜子，虽然李东赫无法看见让这件事失去了一些趣味，但当中本看见镜子中的他绯红的脸颊，靠近时闻到一种烧焦后的香味，他身体的余味让他性欲蓬发。他喜欢这样，李东赫在下坠，而他亲手将他的四肢绑起，是他让李东赫落在半空晃荡，摇摇欲坠。

李东赫浑身汗津津，从毛孔里钻出的药材味让中本感到舒适，他喘着气揉捻着李东赫的耳朵说：“以后叫你楷灿好不好、你不说话，就当是好啦。”李东赫的嘴里填满了手指，嘴唇津润成娇艳欲滴盛开地娇糜的野花。

中本的性爱凶狠又危险，但他为李东赫清洗着身体，温柔地抚摸他的伤口，亲吻他的脚背，为他的衬衫系上红宝石领带，在窗前拥抱着他。李东赫的长裙盖住他的双脚，中本抱起他坐在桌上，卸去他的高跟鞋，为他涂上红色的指甲油。

他享受着中本的爱抚，即使他的后背攀爬着中本赐予他的伤疤，新伤和旧伤重叠，是中本刻在他身上的勋章。李东赫以此为傲，他在那个四四方方的房间里旋转，贴着墙壁听脚步画出无数个正方形，他每天都在期待着中本推开他的房门，将他压倒在地毯上，床上，或是直接将他抱起，地心引力拉住他和中本紧贴，中本成为他唯一的航向。

楷灿楷灿。李东赫将自己献祭给他，他光着脚踩在草坪上，阳光下升腾出泥土的清香让他目眩，他享受着中本的侵入，全身赤裸地暴露在阳光之下，四肢柔软像张开的触手吸附着中本的皮肤，他缠绕着，紧贴着，将自己化成一团流体任意地接受中本的揉捏，他可以是任何形状。

然而中本并不会每天都来，他日复一日地围绕着房间转圈，穿着宽松的睡裙醒来又睡去，在夜幕落下时跪在窗前祈祷，第二天太阳照常升起，房门依然紧闭。他守在窗前，太阳光照入他的房间，李东赫脱掉睡裙平躺在地毯上，他翘起敞开双腿，练习着取悦的抖动和呻吟，为下一次中本的到来而准备着。

服侍他的侍女端着餐盘进入他的房间，李东赫原本躺在地上，看见她进来后爬向她的脚边，拉着她的裙摆恳求地问先生最近在做什么。侍女低垂下眼神看他一眼，眼神里充满了怜悯和轻蔑，她将餐盘里的食物摆放在桌面上后，甩开他的双手，李东赫沮丧地趴在原地继续他暗无天地的等候，但是一抬眼却看见侍女在临走时悄悄留下的门缝。

近日他的双眼已经能依靠着光线勾勒出眼前事物的轮廓，他太思念中本了，以至于违背了中本的禁令，李东赫扶着墙壁走出圈养着他的围栏。

他在陌生的走廊里胡乱地寻找着，长廊里诡异的安静让他移动的脚步越来越缓慢。他走到长廊的镜头，那面暗红色的墙壁上挂着一张巨幅画像，李东赫虚着双眼聚焦，他向前伸出双手，像从前双眼被遮盖着时本能地用手去触碰感觉未知。

他从未知晓中本为何偏执地叫他楷灿，明明挂在他胸口的铭牌上刻着他的姓名和出生年月，但中本购买了他，他变成了中本的私有物，中本就拥有处置他的所有权利，所以中本叫他楷灿，那他就是楷灿。

“楷灿。”一声微弱的呼唤从走廊里飘出来，随后是脚掌踏在地板上不断靠近的声音。他回过头去寻找那个声音，但对眼前的这张巨幅画像的好奇占据了上风，李东赫昂起头，画像中的人物交叠在上的手指戴着一枚和他领结上同样的红宝石，却红得更加艳烈。

“楷灿。”那个呼唤声不断靠近，李东赫转过身，他偷跑出来，若是让中本发现了，他又要回到那个透明窒息的玻璃罐头。

“楷灿。”他慌张地寻找回去的路，却像走进了迷宫，他不断地变化方向，却不知距离他的房间越来越远。

在转角后和另外的人相撞，他后退了几步，站定后抬起头，看见那张巨幅画像的主人公，一张和他一模一样的脸。

“楷灿。”中本出现在走廊另一端，在看见李东赫和楷灿面面相觑时哑然失笑，他早该预见到现在的状况，只是没想到他豢养的宠物如此不听话，他低着头叹息似的笑了一声，随后微笑着向他们靠近。

而他的每一步靠近，都让李东赫的身体感受到被敲碎塞进拥挤的玻璃罐头的痛苦。

但是他无法反抗，中本购买了他，拥有处置他的全部权利，这是对他违背禁令的惩罚，也是他的命运。

完


End file.
